


The Queen's Justice

by stormbornssnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Targaryen, Jonerys, King Jon Snow, Other, Queen Daenerys, Targaryen Babies, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornssnow/pseuds/stormbornssnow
Summary: When Daenerys Targaryen realizes that the war for the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms is taking everything from her day by day, she comes to a decision that she had been dreading. To protect their children, Jon Snow and Daenerys send them to safety in Essos. But years and years pass and the war has yet to enter its final stages. The terrible and horrifying circumstances make young Rhaegar Targaryen and his twin sister Visenya, to find a way home on their own.





	The Queen's Justice

A woman's deafening and terrifying screams were echoing on Dragonstone. The corridors were empty, no one except the Unsullied soldiers were seen roaming around. All the other troops and soldiers were now at the gate of King's Landing. The besieged capital was weakening and the efforts that the Targaryen armies were wielding were giving the results. Jon Snow was pacing up and down beside the big wooden door of the room. He was rubbing his hands together in worry.

\- Sit down, you're annoying me. - Tyrion Lannister started talking. He was sitting on a long wooden chair right beside the door.

\- I should be in there, with her. - Jon said, without even looking at the Hand of The Queen with a wine glass in his hand.

\- A woman giving birth is not a very pretty scenery. - Tyrion said confidently.

\- Have you ever seen a woman give birth to a child? - Jon rolled his eyes out of irritation.

\- Once. My sister. - Tyrion sipped the wine out of the glass. - I was drunk and accidentally ended up in the birthing chambers. I'm not ashamed to admit that when I drink as much as I drank that day, I don't remember my own name by the dawn, but what I saw in that chamber, still haunts my memories. Also, not to forget, my mother died while birthing me. It would not be a beautiful sight, trust me. - Tyrion sipped the liquid again. Jon was not listening anymore. He felt like Daenerys' screams were rattling the walls like trees. He wanted to open the door and somehow relieve her pain, though he knew him being there would be useless. Tyrion, tired of him, sighed loudly. - Sit down, for the sake of the Seven! And drink some wine. Or else, her screams will drive you mad. And the Seven Kingdoms does not need another mad King, Aegon. - Jon stopped the moment he heard the name. Tyrion knew very well how calling him Aegon would irritate him.

\- I am no King and don't call me that. - Jon mumbled. He knew Tyrion would not let him be, so he simply gave up and sat down next to him. The dwarf poured wine into his own glass and passed it to him. Jon turned to face him and say something, but all of a sudden, the screaming stopped, the wooden doors opened and Missandei ran out of the room. The girl's hands and clothes were covered with blood. Jon looked her in the face and dropped the glass on the stone floor.

\- This is Dornish, you bastard! - Tyrion shouted to neutralize the tension between the two. Jon didn't even pay attention to him, he rushed into the room. Tyrion picked up the glass that had chipped from the fall. He approached the doors that were now wide open and stopped right in the middle. He did not know whether to enter or not. Daenerys laid in bed, her hair was entangled, her face was tired, her eyes were red. The sheet was covered with blood. Jon had kneeled next to her, holding her hand and caressing her head, though his eyes were looking for his child.

\- Lord Tyrion ... - When Deanery saw him, she called for him. Her voice was weak and hoarse. - Send the Raven! - Tyrion immediately understood what his Queen was talking about, as they had already spoken beforehand. He simply nodded and headed for the Maester's room.

The sky was murky. The sea was calm on Dragonstone. Grey Worm was standing on the beach, his hands clasped behind his back. There stood a ship not far from the shore with the Targaryen sails. And a small boat was approaching the shore. It was Jorah Mormont, who had rushed to Dragonstone from a six-month siege of the capital a few days earlier. 6 months ago was the last time Jorah or anyone at the capital had seen the Queen after the siege of the King's Landing. On that day, Daenerys was flying towards Red Keep, when a stream of arrows came out of nowhere. One hit Daenerys in the arm and she fell off of the dragon's back and out of the sky. The enraged Drogon landed on the roof of the building, as he was feeling his mother's and his rider's pain, and it was then when the Scorpion spear hit him. Daenerys survived, though she lost her last child. King's Landing was besieged on that day, the Queen was promptly taken to Dragonstone, and neither Daenerys nor Jon Snow came back to the seige. Though in the dark times of her trauma and the grieving of her child, she found out that she was pregnant again. What seemed impossible for years, had become a reality. It didn't even take days to spread the word. Soon all of Westeros had heard that the Mother of Dragons was pregnant with her successor. However, a few days ago sad news spread just as it did 6 months ago. Everyone found out that Daenerys Targaryen had given birth to a dead fetus. Jorah did not know what to do, to leave siege and return to his Queen or wait for her to ask for him. He remembered what she had endured when she gave birth to a son with Khal Drogo. But he forgot everything about his dilemma when the next day after the news had spread, Jorah received a letter which said that the Queen was asking him to Dragonstone.

He finally reached the shore and got out of the boat. The Unsullied soldier helped him pull it out of the water. The Dothraki men who were standing nearby approached and told Jorah they would take care of it. Jorah himself walked up to Grey Worm.

\- Hello, Ser Jorah, - Grey Worm smiled at him. - Welcome back to Dragonstone.

\- I'm glad to see you. - Jorah smiled back. Grey Worm began to walk, and Jorah followed him. - The Queen? - Grey Worm shook his head.

\- How are things going in King's Landing? - He took his eyes off of Jorah and changed the subject. - I have to go back there in a few days.

\- It's all well. Though, the motivation soldiers have is very low. The Queen's absence there irritates the Dothraki, and the Northerners don't like that Jon Snow is nowhere to be seen. - Jorah explained.

\- I understand. - Grey Worm spoke. - However, the Queen and Jon Snow will return with us in a few days to finally end this war. The city has weakened, resources they have will run out.

\- Are they ready for it? They've just lost their child.. - Jorah said as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

\- This is their decision. - Grey Worm shrugged.

Grey Worm and Jorah followed the long path of stairs to the fortress and talked about the siege. Eventually, when they entered the fortress of Dragonstone, Grey Worm led him to an unknown direction. Jorah didn't recognize it.

\- Are they ready for it? I forgot to ask, why has the Queen summoned me? - He asked Grey Worm when they reached the large stone door.

\- Come, you will understand everything. - Grey Worm took the torch from the Unsullied soldier that stood by the door, dismissed him and led the way.

Jorah had never been here before. Slowly they followed the path. This dungeon was dark and cold. He had not even thought about the existence of this place before. When they got to the end of the path, he noticed Daenerys and Jon Snow under the lights of the torches on the wall, who were talking to each other. When they heard the footsteps and saw the torchlight approaching, they both turned to face them.

\- My Queen.. - Jorah kneeled in front of Daenerys. Jon took the torch from Grey Worm's hand. Grey Worm turned around and went back to the entrance. Jorah glanced back at him before he disappeared into the darkness.

\- Ser Jorah, - Dany smiled and hugged him. - Thank you very much for everything. For what you've been doing at the capital in our absence.

\- It is a great honor for me. - Jorah smiled and looked at Jon. - Jon, - He nodded at him, to which Jon responded with the same gesture. - You can't imagine how saddening this tragedy was for me, I don't even know .. - Jorah paused when he realized that there was something wrong with her. Jon and Dany did not seem as if they were grieving. They did not seem like mother and father who had just lost their child a few days ago. - I...

\- Hopefully, the roads did not tire you, Ser Jorah. - Jon said to him.

\- Slightly, though I'm thankful that the seas were kind. - Jorah could barely find the words since he was so confused by the two.

\- Jorah, here's why we asked you to come ... - Daenerys started and look back at Jon as if she was waiting for his permission to continue. Jon hesitated, though, for a few seconds. - We dismissed all the servants a week ago. Only a few people know about this. Us, Grey Worm, Missandei, Tyrion, Daario Naharis and one other man. And now you too. We do not know how long we can hide this from others, and we even wonder how we have hidden it so far, we don't have a lot of time.

Jorah still could not understand what the matter was. He tried to read through their faces, though he could not see the worry or anxiety there. They seemed happy, which made Jorah more lost in his thoughts and suspicions.

\- Two weeks ago we wed each other in a secret ceremony. - Jon spoke. Jorah suddenly felt like he had swallowed his own tongue. It took a few seconds to get the thoughts out and get the voice out. He knew the true origins of Jon. Everyone already knew about it.

\- We know that there was no time for the wedding, but we decided that it was necessary. - Dany continued and looked back at Jon smiling.

\- I have to call you my King, then! - Jorah was stunned, not knowing what to say.

\- It's not necessary. I am no King, Ser Jorah. - Jon chuckled. - Neither the King nor .. Aegon. It's just Jon. Perhaps you are confused and still do not understand why you are here, but we need your help more than ever.

Jorah heard footsteps and turned back. Missandei and Grey Worm came out of the darkness. The shock of the spectacle made him lose strength in his legs. He turned back again just to see Dany and Jon with a smile on their faces. Finally, the reason for this strange happiness was explained to him. In the hands of Grey Worm and Missandei, there were two tiny babies wrapped in silk cloths.

\- My Queen .. - Jorah cheered and said nothing more. He could not say anything more. There were no words he could find. Dany approached Grey Worm and took the baby from his hands. Jon gave him a torch back to release his hands and take the baby from Missandei.

\- We do not have much time, I have to tell you everything fast. - Dany inhaled. Now Jorah had realized that the smiles on Dany's and Jon's faces came not from happiness but sadness. Saddened by happiness and tremendous pain. - They were born here a few days ago. We decided to get married so they would be born under a legitimate marriage and rightful Targaryen name. - Dany was staring at the baby. She was about to start crying.

\- But the word has spread that you gave birth to a dead child. - Jorah looked at Jon, who could not tear his eyes off of little child in his arms. He always looked sad, though this time was an exception, different. He looked happy and devastated at the same time.

\- Yes, that was my idea. Jon doesn't like it, but together we've decided it is better. For Westeros, they are dead. - Dany spoke.

\- What are their names? - Jorah asked her.

\- Her name is Visenya. - Dany kissed the baby in her hands.

\- Like Aegon's sister. - Jorah smiled.

\- When I was just a girl, Viserys would tell me many stories about Westeros. He once told me that people in Westeros name their children powerful names after powerful people so they grow up strong and brave. He also said there are cursed names too. He loved reminding me that Daenerys is one of them. - Dany slightly laughed.

\- Do you believe that? - Jorah asked smiling, amused by what silly things Viserys was filling her head with.

\- Cursed Names? No. My brother was mad. Though I believe in Westerosi traditions. – Jorah looked at the baby in Jon’s hands.

\- And his name?

\- Rhaegar. - Jon said and caressed the dark hair on his son's head.

\- Like your brother. - Jorah's eyes were watching the tiny boy. He was amazed at how beautiful the newborns were.

\- Yes. - Jon agreed. - And my father. - Dany smiled as he said these words. Jon was still coming in terms with the fact that he had a Targaryen blood in his veins and he knew how much it meant to Dany.

\- They are beautiful. – Jorah finally said in amazement and approached them to see better. They had dark raven hair, like Jon's, though bright and flawless skin, like Dany. - Forgive me, my Queen, but I still don't understand why you’ve called for me...

\- Yes.. - Dany sighed as if she had fallen from the clouds of happiness into the real world. - Ser Jorah, as you know we are at war. Although King's Landing is weakened by the siege, we still have many enemies and very powerful ones. So we’ve decided to lie about the death of my child. Iron Bank still supports Cersei Lannister, only the Gods know what can be done to harm our children. We’ve learned that Cersei took another debt from the Iron Bank to bring a new army from Essos. Euron Greyjoy is collecting people .. - Dany didn't go on, she knew it was useless, Jorah knew everything already.

\- I .. - Jorah was aware of what they were going to say, though he couldn't quite make it out.

\- You have to take them and protect them. – Dany sobbed. - You have to teach them everything about us! Me, Jon... about our home, about the war… Everything. You must not hide anything from them. They should know why we decided to do what we decided to do on this day. I cannot allow my children to hate me for abandoning them. - Daenerys tried to hold back tears, but she could not. - Most of what I wanted in life was a peaceful world for my children and my family. A world where they don't roam from one home to another just like me and my brother used to, not hide from enemies and live happily. Unfortunately, we do not get everything we want out of life. - Dany leaned on to Jon's body and rested her head on his shoulder. The torch lights were reflecting the tears in their eyes.

\- My Queen, I will sacrifice my life for them, though I think they will be safer with you. I do not want to...

\- No. I don't even have my dragons with me. They killed my children in front of me without even batting an eye. Children who were breathing fire! Imagine what can they do to them! We're vulnerable. If they try to kill them too, they will succeed. - Dany interrupted. - We will not be able to take care of them and fight the war at the same time. You know very well, Ser Jorah, I would have given up the war for my children at any moment, though we are way too far into this. I cannot allow my children to grow up under the rule of a tyrant and only tell them about our name as a house that was once stood great but now has turned to ashes.

Missandei and Grey Worm took back the babies from their hands. Jon grabbed the torch from Grey Worm's hand.

\- We've prepared a better ship for you. Grey Worm will take you to Volantis to meet one of the nobles. He's ready to help. Vaelon Valerian. – Dany sobbed and wiped a tear from her eye.

\- A noble from Volantis? - Jorah was surprised - My Queen, they were paying the sons of the Harpy during the riots in Meereen!

\- Yes, though he was here with Daario two days ago. He bent the knee and swore to be loyal and faithful to us. He knows that if he betrays us, he will be punished with fire and blood. There is no other way. Daario trusts him. And I trust Daario with my life.

\- Why do we need to go to Volantis? We can go to Daario in Meereen! - Jorah did not like Volantis. Though the sight of Daario for every day did not amuse him either, he would take it over Volantis any day. He knew that it was full with a crowd of followers of the Lord of Light, criminals, and just strange and dangerous people.

\- You can not go to Daario. If the truth is out, Meereen will be the first place they head to. Only Vaelon will know who you are. Everyone else around you will learn that you are his widowed friend, who was kicked out of his home and is now seeking help for him and his two children. - Dany explained.

\- And when the war is over? Will we only come back then? - Jorah asked.

\- We don't know when the war will end. We will not know who to trust after the war. So we will come to you.

Jorah still wanted to say something. However, he refrained and just nodded. Dany smiled sadly and made sure not to cry again, she started walking to the exit of the dungeon. Jorah followed him, but Jon stopped him on the way.

\- Ser Jorah, I don't even know... I don't even know how to thank you. - Jon began speaking. - I don't want my children to grow up across the sea. I begged Dany... I promised I would protect them here, though she's right. We are in great danger.

\- I will do everything for them, Your Grace. - Jorah nodded.

\- Please don't call me that. You know that I'm not a King. - Jon sighed.

\- You are my Queen's husband, you are a Targaryen and you will soon become her King. - Jorah smiled.

\- I'm no King. I do not want to be one, however, Dany has herself convinced that Westeros will support us more if I stand with her as a husband and not just as a Northern ally. - Jon explained. - I'll never be a King for you, Ser Jorah. I fought alongside your father, I fought alongside you. I don't want you to call me any other name but Jon.

\- As you command. - Jorah murmured and Jon smiled.

\- Yes, what I wanted to talk about, - Jon began removing Longclaw from his belt. Jorah remembered the day they were beyond the wall when Jon tried to return the sword.

\- No, please, we've already talked about this a long time ago. This sword is yours. - Jorah put his hand on his hand and didn't allow him to get it off. - My father left it to you.

\- Ser Jorah, please! - Jon removed his hand from his. - This is not for you. - He got Longclaw off and offered it to him. - This is for them. Probably Rhaegar will find way more use in it, but I want it to be a reminder for them that both their mother and I love them most in this world. If we don't meet again, I want this to be with them as a reminder of our love.

\- Believe me, I will remind them of this every day. - Jorah took Jon's sword and fastened it to his belt.

That night Jorah Mormont left for Volantis with the children and Grey Worm. He did not even know how to care for two children but was ready to sacrifice everything for his Queen. Before he got in the boat, he shook Jon's hand and hugged Dany one last time.

They were watching the horizon until the ship finally disappeared in the moonlight. Dany was crying on her husband's chest and trying to stop. But she could not. Her life's greatest and most terrifying fears had come to life. For them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Just wanted to clarify that this story is not only about the House Targaryen. The main storyline is about Rhaegar and Visenya, but I will dig deeper into other characters, relationships, how I see different characters would deal with different things and so on. 
> 
> This is not my first ever story, but definitely, first time writing for AO3! I'm still figuring out how the website works, so if there are typos, stupid symbols that don't belong there or anything else, they will all be fixed within the minutes of updates.


End file.
